Kingdom Hearts Final
Kingdom Hearts Final was made by LaurxaFinal, Gellax is me, and FreakyBesrker. It is about Organization Final. O.F. was at first on the Kingdom Hearts wikia forum. Story Beginning It opens up with Xobb, Xela, Xaleh, Leex, and Kaxrm in a small meeting room in Final Shadows. Laurxa walks in. Xobb says that Laurxa is the newest member, Xobb then hands Laurxa twin chakrams. For the next month, Laurxa goes on missions with the other members to learn. Then Xobb starts sending Laurxa on solo missions. On one mission, Laurxa crosses paths with Axel. The two become friends and meet up after every mission to have sea salt ice cream. Many months latter, Gellax and Zipaxz join. Everyone continues with their missions. Latter, Laurxa goes to meet up with Axel, but finds that he is not at their meeting place. Luxord then appears telling Laurxa that Axel has just died. Luxord and Laurxa then battle. Having just lost, Laurxa returns to the O.F. base, on the way to her room she collapses from the battle. The next day Laurxa recovers, and she goes to a meeting with Kaxrm, Gellax, and Zipaxz. Rebellion and Mid-Story Kaxrm, Laurxa, Gelax, and Zipaxz want control over O.F., so at the next meeting they banish the other members to the realm of darkness. There is another organization called Organization Infinity. The O.F. members go on missions and some of them are to take out O.I. members. Along the way they find out that in the depths of Castle Oblivion heartless (that were mutated and received their own will.)made of pure light have harnessed the ability to destroy memories. O.I. makes a replica of Laurxa. Gelax and Laurxa battle the replica, and they win. Zipaxz becomes in charge of the replica program. He makes 3 replicas= Namine, Ventus, and Bob. Zipaxz quits O.F. On one mission to Castle Oblivion, Gelax and Laurxa find a Brainless. Brainless are mutated heartless of people who where a genius. It is very powerful, and they don't want to battle it. As a result, they leave. On their next mission they find it again, but this time they have to battle it. They finish battling it and leave. Later, the organization find out about the Link Break. All the members get a second weapon. Laurxa and Kaxrm go to Destiny Islands, and capture Namine and Roxas. Laurxa becomes able to control somthing called Senseless,and the weakest ones look like purple sheep. The Ven Replica is killed by Kaxrm. Laurxa becomes in charge of the replica program. They find out that The Namine and Bob replicase were killed. Laurxa creates a new replica of Ven. Kaxrm tells them of something called the Cleansing where they all go the become more powerful. End After the Cleansing, they attack the O.I stronghold where they find that the leaders and bodyguards are the Original members of O.F. After Kaxrm and Zipaxz attack Xobb, Kaxrm jumps in way of a magic attack that would of killed Zipaxz and reminds him of his promise that he would not let him get hurt. Kaxrm tells Zipaxz to get out of there. He then attacks and apparently kills Xobb. Later, as they are escaping, they all collapse, and each of them is holding a keyblade. Then they get there real weapons back and wonder what happened. Then Xobb, following suit of final fantasy bosses, reappears and then Kaxrm attacks him again. Before they strike they start to fade and Kaxrm crypticly tells them "When we meet again..... don't hold back. Before fading away, he strikes Xobb and then disappears. Characters ﻿'Organization Final' Kaxrm Laurxa Gellax Zipaxz Ven Replica Others Xobb Namine (OF) Roxas (OF) Axel (OF) Xela (OF) Xaleh Leex Luxord (OF) Laurxa Replica Worlds ﻿Final Shadows Traverse Town (OF) Destiny Islands (OF) Castle Oblivion (OF) Radiant Gardens (OF) Link Break Main article: Link Break The Link Break is something that will happen if the the balance between light and darkness is upset. If the link break occurs, the weakest nobodies (like organization members not regular ones nobodies) will be killed and all others will be weakened, unless they are a keyblade wielder and they can find the keyblade's true power. It will also kill people who are in between, like Riku. It is unknown what it will do to Xion, some say nothing, others say the same it will do to the nobodies. But O.F. stops it from happening. Senseless and Blood Scarce Main articles: Senseless Blood Scarce The senseless are controlled by Laurxa. All of the sensless look like sheep. The blood scarce are heartless that have been mutated by the power of Kaxrm's blood blades. They are more focused on precision, speed and power than on overwhelming enimies in huge swarms. The basic enimies are called gnomes. All blood scarce have glowing blue eyes. Category:Stories Category:Organization Final